Touch of Serenity
by Yue Guang Kuroneko
Summary: When the prince carries off the princess to his castle, when there are ‘happily ever after’s, and when dreams come true, there exists a small touch of serenity. Sequel to Kimi no Koe. [Fiveshot?: KyouyaxHaruhi]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _Touch of Serenity_  
**Written by:** Yue Guang Kuroneko  
**Pairing:** KyouyaxHaruhi  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Written for:** All of those Kimi no Koe fans who wanted a sequel.  
**Dedicated to:** Tamaki tono of the FRoP forum. I'm so sorry, tono…I really didn't mean to make you feel sad. I love you very very much, and I hope you can forgive both me and Nya for being insensitive and horrible. WE REALLY LOVE YOU, TONO!  
**Warning:** Beware of OOCness and just general suckage. And again, not BETA'd...sorry for little mistakes here and there.  
**Summary:** When the prince carries off the princess to his castle, when there are 'happily ever after's, and when dreams come true, there exists a small touch of serenity. Sequel to Kimi no Koe.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran or any of its characters. They belong only to the great Bisco Hatori-sama (and BONES)...if I owned it, it would never ever end. xD And I'd force BONES to keep animating until the end of time.

**Touch of Serenity**  
_(Sequel to Kimi no Koe)_

By, Yue Guang Kuroneko

--

**Chapter One:**

"HAS ANYONE SEEN THE VEIL?"

"MY GOODNESS! THE DRESS IS TOO LONG! IT WAS PERFECT AT THE REHEARSAL DINNER!"

"Somebody please keep Tamaki out of the dressing room!"

"OH NO! There's only ten minutes left until it starts!"

"Can someone please help me with the bouquet? IT KEEPS FALLING APART!"

Haruhi sat in front of her dressing mirror and sighed, listening to her wedding planners (which revolved around Shido Fuyumi, Suou Akiko, and Nekozawa Renge) bustle around with absolutely no sense of organization. She had claimed that she wanted a small wedding just for the sake of the reduction of planning, but Fuyumi had _absolutely insisted_ that she had an extravagant wedding. Unable to say no to her future sister-in-law, Haruhi agreed reluctantly, giving Kyouya a small glare for sitting at the dinner table with a sly smirk on his face when he should have been helping her out of the situation.

Deciding something must be done so that they were at her wedding on time, Haruhi stood:

"The veil is in the box by the door—the dress is perfect—if Tamaki-senpai tries to come in again, someone bash him on the head with that skillet lying next to the veil—everyone except Fuyumi-oneesan should be outside in their designated places—and the bouquet is beautiful, so don't do anything to it."

"You'd be a wonderful mother, Haruhi-chan," Fuyumi said as she closed the door behind her excited bridesmaids and picked up the boxed veil.

Haruhi seated herself in front of the mirror once more and waited patiently as Fuyumi carefully pulled the veil out of its place in the box. She closed her eyes as she felt Fuyumi place the veil on her head, held into place by a crown of white Narcissuses above her elegant bun of braided hair.

"That's not true, Fuyumi-oneesan," Haruhi laughed lightly as she opened her eyes, feeling the veil safely upon her head.

"If you could quiet an entire room like that, you should have a lot of children," Fuyumi winked at her reflection in the mirror from behind her.

"Onee-san," Haruhi began to protest about the unnecessary future planning of the number of children she and Kyouya might produce.

"It's true," Fuyumi laughed, adjusting the veil a little. "You look so pretty, Haruhi-chan! And to have a spring wedding outside—it fits the mood perfectly."

"Yes," Haruhi replied solemnly. "That's exactly what we planned."

"Stop it with your sarcasm," Fuyumi gave her a smile. "We all know just how eager you two were to get married! Well, I should be getting outside to calm our bridesmaids. I'll give you a moment to let this all sink in. And your bouquet is resting on that table, so don't forget it when you're ready."

Haruhi glanced to the table Fuyumi indicated and saw her white Narcissus bouquet laying daintily on the lace-covering of the table. Fuyumi had already left and she was left to herself in the room. She took a deep breath and stood, looking at her reflection in the tall mirror. The person she saw in the mirror was not the Fujioka Haruhi she thought knew, but an elegant woman who looked as if she was ready to burst into tears of joy, anxiety, and anticipation.

She took another deep breath, calming her rapidly beating heart and walked over to the bouquet of Narcissus that was waiting for her hands. The Narcissuses were the focal flowers they used for the wedding mainly because they reminded her of the day Kyouya had accompanied her to her mother's grave a few months ago, not to mention that on her wedding day, she wanted her mother in heaven to know that she was thinking of her.

_I'm ready,_ Haruhi thought to herself as she picked up the bouquet and walked to the door, her wedding dress trailing slightly behind her. She stood there for a moment before she opened the door to reveal an empty hall, indicating that everyone was ready for her entrance.

"Are you ready, Haruhi?" She heard her father say with his gentle smile and, surprisingly, wearing a suit with his hair tied back. "Today's your day."

Haruhi smiled brightly, trying to blink back the tears that formed at the sight of Fujioka Ranka, "Yes."

"Come now," Ranka held out his arm and she took it, feeling butterflies multiply at the sight of the open doors. "They're all waiting for you."

They reached the doors and Haruhi welcomed the warm, spring wind that brushed against her flushed face. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she realized she was standing behind her family, Kyouya's family, and their close friends. And then her eyes followed the pale blue carpet until it reached the front where her near-future husband stood in his handsome black tuxedo, his dark hair combed neatly, his onyx eyes meeting her brown ones and a small, secretive smile adorning his lips as he stood waiting for her as if he's been waiting his entire life to be standing up there to marry her.

Her young flower girl (who happened to be one of their distant relatives) had already made her way up to the front with their ring bearer, Kyouya's nephew, as her bridesmaids followed closely to stand to the side at the front. Suou Akiko, her matron of honor, was slowly walking up to the front where their best man, Suou Tamaki, stood proudly—given the fact that they trusted him enough to be carrying her wedding band and Akiko with Kyouya's. They had initially planned for Mori to be the best man, but due to his dedication to Hunny and his lack of an appropriate position, he kindly turned down their offer. Instead, they chose for Mori and Hunny to be the groomsmen, accompanied with Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru.

Their decorations were simple and just enough to capture the unity of a marriage. Pews were lined up outside where the guests now sat, watching her with tearing eyes. The pew decorations were simple and were hand-made by Haruhi herself. A few pale blue and white streamers hung from poles on both sides, waving in approval as the breeze fluttered through.

A slow, violin-instrumented (with the accompanying piano) song came to play (if Haruhi recalled correctly in her fluttered state of mind, it was called "Femme") instead of the traditional wedding march and Haruhi took a deep breath of air before her father led her down the steps of the church and onto the blue road that will eventually lead her to Kyouya.

The walk felt long and with every step she took, the butterflies in her stomach tripled, leaving her feeling even more anxious with every step. Her dress began to feel heavy and her knees weak as her eyes stayed connected with Kyouya's beautiful onyx ones. It wasn't to say that she was regretting this—no, she had been waiting for this moment since the day she fell in love with him but those dark eyes made her feel...

_Calm down, Fujioka Haruhi,_ she scolded herself as she almost paused in her walking. _It's just a wedding…your wedding…_

Suddenly, Ranka's presence disappeared from her side and she realized that she had arrived at the front; Kyouya had extended his glove-clad hand for her to take. She glanced up at him slightly blankly and he gave her a small reassuring smile before she reached out her right hand to take his left, feeling his warmth enveloping it like a warm blanket. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze as they walked in front of the podium, where the elderly Father's smile caused all of the butterflies to cease in their consistent flapping.

She turned towards Kyouya and smiled lightly as he took both of her hands.

"We are gathered here today—,"

She glanced up at Kyouya, her eyes taking in his youthful, attractive features from behind her veil. A tendril of his ebony hair fell from its place and fluttered lightly in the late spring zephyr, his eyes holding hers tenderly, his lips curved into a graceful smile, and his cheeks slightly rosy from the warmth of the sun. He was perfect in her eyes and she couldn't imagine what her life would be like without him.

"Do you, Ootori Kyouya, take Fujioka Haruhi as your lawfully wedded wife?" The Father's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Suddenly, a large wind blew past, the cherry blossoms scattered lightly in the air, snowing down on them from above. She smiled.

"I do," He murmured quietly.

"And do you, Fujioka Haruhi, take Ootori Kyouya as your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked her.

"I do," She said, feeling an indescribable happiness in her chest.

Fuyumi's son stepped up after given a small push and he raised the pillow horizontally, their rings shining. They placed the rings on each other's marriage fingers and…

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," The Father said with a smile. "You may now kiss the bride."

Haruhi felt the absence of Kyouya's hands as he reached up to push back the veil, revealing her face to the gentle sunlight and cherry blossoms. Her eyes meeting Kyouya's black ones, she tilted her face up to meet his warm kiss, his arms wrapping warmly around her waist.

She felt him whisper against her lips and she answered sweetly as she pulled away to smile up at him. Those words were never heard, for they were taken away by the strong breeze, carried up into the blue sky, but Haruhi knew very well that they had whispered into each other's hearts and that voices did not matter.

_I love you…_

--

**Author's Note:** -gasp- Kuron has returned? -laughs- Yes, everyone! This is the twoshot (or maybe more…) continuation of Kimi no Koe. Now, before all of you attack me with questions, I will explain to you why I have chosen to have Kyouya and Haruhi be married the English way. First off, it is always believed that those of the higher society usually follow the footsteps of the English people. Since Haruhi is being married into the Ootori family, they have a relatively rich English wedding—but by request of Haruhi, their decorations are simple but meaningful. Secondly, I just found it slightly more romantic. -sweatdrop- And sorry if it was horrible, this is my absolute FIRST written wedding scene and I did a massive amount of research on it, so I apologize if it seemed somewhat…unnatural.

Also, I'm not quite sure just how long this is going to be. I am almost positive that it will not pass six chapters, but it might be longer than just a twoshot. Maybe a three or fourshot. xD.

- "Nekozawa Renge" Yes, you read right. Nekozawa Umehito and Houshakuji Renge are happily married. Why? Maybe I'll write a fic about that, but I support these two to the fullest extent! (And I will get more into Renge's reaction about Haruhi's gender later, don't fret!)  
- "Tamaki-senpai" The suffix -senpai is used for those higher than you. For example, an 8th grader would call an 11th grader "-senpai"  
- "Fuyumi-oneesan" literally means "big sister Fuyumi."  
- "Haruhi-chan" The suffix -chan is used for those either younger than you, or someone you are affectionately close to.  
- "Onee-san!" means "sister"  
- "Femme" is a BGM from Tsubasa Chronicle by Kaijura Yuki. Please, please listen to it one day! It's a beautiful piece and it really fits the mood!

Feedback is really appreciated. Constructive criticism is also appreciated. Mean flames are retaliated with my evil dust kitties and their water furballs...so don't try them. You'll regret it. Really.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** KyouyaxHaruhi  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Written for:** fun! I love writing KyouxHaru fluff. x3  
**Dedicated to:** Katkin's Diet…because I LOVE HER SO MUCH! And Dream-san because her AMV was sooooo cute! LONG LIVE KYOUxHARU! Oh yeah…and of course, NYA! Because HER videos are just as awesome x3  
**Warning:** Beware of OOCness and just general suckage. And again, not BETA'd...sorry for little mistakes here and there.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran or any of its characters. They belong only to the great Bisco Hatori-sama (and BONES)...and no matter how ninja I am, it will never be mine.

**Touch of Serenity**  
_(Sequel to Kimi no Koe)_  
By, Yue Guang Kuroneko

--

**Chapter Two:**

"Kyouya…"

He shifted in his sleep. It was far too early to wake up.

"Kyouya," The voice repeated.

He groaned as he opened an eyelid only to have the sunshine pierce into his eyes. He shut them again, burying his face deeper into the soft pillow. What time was it? He could have sworn he told the maids that he wasn't going to wake up before eleven!

Upon hearing a light laugh, he turned towards the source to find his wife chuckling amusingly at him.

"Good morning," She smiled down at him from his side of the bed. "You're going to miss your meeting."

Kyouya felt himself smile lightly at her and sat up to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning, Haruhi."

Ootori Haruhi, age twenty-six, a successful lawyer, and currently two months pregnant. Her hair had grown a bit past her shoulders by now and her body radiated with a gentle glow. He suspected that since the discovery of her pregnancy, she had discovered her maternal side and had started doing chores around the large mansion, claiming that she absolutely needed something to do.

"_Congratulations, Ootori-san," The doctor smiled at them warmly. "You're three weeks pregnant."_

He idly played with a tendril of Haruhi's soft brown hair as he pulled away, feeling his eyes soften at the thought of another life nestled safely in Haruhi's body—the life that he and Haruhi created.

It was an unimaginable feeling.

"You're going to be late, Kyouya," Haruhi said as she turned away to pull open the curtains.

"What did I tell you about leaving everything to the maids, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked as he stood up, running a hand through his untamed hair.

"I can't get used to being waited on," Haruhi shrugged at him as she headed for the bed once more to begin tidying it. "I find maids to be rather pointless."

"It's what they're here for," Kyouya pointed out as he headed into their large bathroom. "Cleaning and such for those who are too busy to do so."

"I'm not busy," Haruhi retorted as she pulled the bed apart and began to rearrange the blankets and pillows.

Kyouya let out a small scoff as he thought back on those times where Haruhi would curse underneath her breath, claiming that there were simply not enough hours in a day. She was difficult to manage; being raised differently and in diverse environments caused some problems to arise between them at times, resulting in arguments that left them both with a bitter taste in their mouths.

"I heard that!" Haruhi called from their bedroom.

Kyouya couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle—Haruhi never ceased to amuse him. There were days when she felt like using the kitchen and she would kick out every cook and every maid, forbidding them to enter until she was finished making whatever it was that she felt like making and then there were those other days where she accepted the help of the maids and simply sat and read while they cleaned.

As he tightened his tie comfortably, he allowed his sleep-muddled mind to wander.

Tamaki and Akiko had their second child a few months ago, both of their children beautiful healthy girls. Although Tamaki's father awaited a male heir to the Suou empire, he doted his granddaughters with love as he had with his son. Their first-born, Suou Haruka, took after her beautiful mother with a healthy mop of brown hair with a gentle air, and vibrant violet-blue eyes. Their second, Suou Kozue, took after her half-French father—blonde hair, loud, and lively, but with sparkling brown eyes that danced with laughter.

Hikaru and Kaoru were infamous fashion designers, but Kyouya was quite sure that Hikaru preferred modeling rather than creating new designs for outfits. Hikaru modeled the male outfits in their studio for inspection of faults, but whenever they needed a female model, they always forced their way into the Ootori mansion, demanding that Haruhi model for them. Hikaru was the particularly persistent one of the twins in having Haruhi model their latest female fashions, but due to her career as a thriving lawyer, she firmly declined their repeated offers.

"Kyouya," He turned to meet Haruhi's gaze. "You're going to be late."

He gave her a nod and took one last look at himself in the mirror.

There was something different about him—even his business associates brought it up with him one night during a dinner party that he had been invited to (in which Haruhi was immediately required to go.) They had been speaking of past business dilemmas when a former classmate of his brought up the point that he seemed different—softer, gentler. It was then that Haruhi snuck her hand into his underneath the Egyptian cotton tablecloth and gave him a secretive smile. He only answered his associates' inquiries with a mysterious "Is that so?" before he excused himself and headed out into the gardens with Haruhi.

"Ootori-sama," One of the head maids greeted him with a bow as they left their room. "Haruhi-sama,"

"Good morning, Mariko-san," Haruhi smiled at the elder woman amiably.

"Did you do the sheets again, Haruhi-sama?" Mariko asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes," Haruhi stated matter-of-factly, leaving absolutely no room for Mariko to argue, causing the elder woman's spirits to be crushed with that tone of voice.

Kyouya closed his eyes only slightly as they headed down to the dining room for breakfast. It was a usual routine for Haruhi and Mariko to be arguing in the morning about what Haruhi should and should not do in the Ootori household. It was quite amusing.

"Good morning, Ootori-sama," The chorus of servants and maids echoed throughout the large dining room as they entered the room. "Good morning, Haruhi-sama."

He seated himself at the head of the table where his daily newspaper sat waiting for him with Haruhi's recent cases folder sitting in front of her seat on his right. Just as he sat, the servants placed a plate of eggs and bacon (Haruhi has been craving Western foods as of late) in front of him before stepping away and allowing them to eat.

During breakfast, it was always quiet with the occasional tinkle of utensils being set down and the light rustling of papers. Few words were exchanged, but it was comfortable. When he and Haruhi are together, there is never a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Your schedule today, Haruhi-sama," One of the servants set a simple brown planner next to Haruhi.

"Thank you," she spoke, wiping her lips with the napkin that had previously been sitting on her lap.

"And yours, Ootori-sama,"

He gave the servant a nod of thanks.

"And what does the busy Ootori Haruhi have planned for today?" He raised the glass of water to his lips as he awaited her reply.

"I have a doctor's appointment after lunch," She said absentmindedly as her brown eyes scanned the pages of the undoubtedly neat planner. "Then two appointments with clients afterwards—and a bit of shopping."

"Shopping?" Kyouya raised an elegant eyebrow. It was rare that Haruhi would actually feel the urge to go shopping, unless there was a state of emergency.

"You don't expect me to sit around and just plan for the baby's arrival, do you?" Haruhi questioned him, shutting the planner with a graceful click.

He chuckled at her, "Of course not."

"Are you coming home early?" Haruhi asked, beginning to gather her papers together, signaling the end of breakfast.

"Possibly," He answered as he took his planner and flipped through it. "Should the deal come through cleanly, I should be home by six."

They both stood from their seats and he headed for the doors, pulling on the jacket that the doorman had offered him. Haruhi stood at the open doors where the light, cool autumn zephyr played with her hair.

"I'll see you tonight," He promised, picking up his briefcase.

"Have a nice day," She smiled as she kissed him gently on the cheek.

He headed down for the car and before he entered it, he turned back halfway to meet Haruhi's gaze. Letting a soft smile touch his lips, he gave her a nod and allowed the limousine's coolness to envelope him as he sat upon the leather seats.

This was their routine and sometimes, when they were both overworked, Haruhi would always bring up the fact that they hardly ever saw each other besides at breakfast and then somehow his schedule seemed lighter. It was a reaction—he gave Haruhi whatever it was that she wished. If she wanted him home at seven, he would be home at six-fifty. Should she ask of him to rule the world, he would use all of his power to do so. However, this was Haruhi—the commoner who never took anything for granted and asked for little.

"Good morning, Ootori-sama," His secretary greeted him in her usual monotone voice.

He gave her a nod and entered his spacious office, pulling off his coat and walking towards that dark mahogany desk—the one that he dreamed to sit behind when he was a child. A pile of white envelopes sat on the desk, waiting to be open and read.

"Ootori-sama," His secretary's voice came into the room.

"What is it?" He asked, seating himself, taking the top envelope and slicing it open with a small knife.

"Suou-sama requests to see yo—,"

"—KYOUYA! I HAVE COME TO—,"

"Let him in," Kyouya allowed an irate sigh to leave his lips.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki strolled into the room with that usual bright smile on his face.

"Tamaki,"

"Did you receive the invitation?" Tamaki asked excitedly.

Kyouya glanced up at the cheerful blond.

"To Haruka's birthday party?" He questioned, remembering the ridiculously thick envelope that had arrived at the Ootori mansion a couple of days ago. He remembered Haruhi stating, _'Is it really necessary for him to add Haruka's wish list in the invitation?' _with a rather indifferent look on her face as they opened it together in bed.

"Yes!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Oh, my beautiful Haruka is turning one!"

"That reminds me, Tamaki," Kyouya set down the opened letter and sat back in his chair. "What sort of one year old would want an authentic miniature kitchen?"

"Haruka must start training to be a perfect cute daughter!" Tamaki stated proudly as he plopped down on one of the leather chairs that sat in front of his desk.

"Of course," Kyouya stated to please the eager Frenchman, returning most of his attention back to the important letters that sat on his desk.

"Ootori-sama—the meeting will begin shortly,"

"Well," Tamaki stood, stretching. "I must be getting back to the school."

"You shouldn't have been away from Ouran now that you're head chairman, Tamaki," Kyouya said, standing up as well.

"I know," Tamaki gave a hearty laugh. "But too much work isn't good for you."

Kyouya shook his head at the large smile Tamaki threw his way. This idiot hasn't grown up one bit.

--

When he returned home, Haruhi was waiting for him patiently in their bedroom, reading what seemed like a mystery novel.

"Welcome home," She smiled as he undid his tie, running a hand through his hair. "You're home early today."

He said nothing as he walked over to her and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Are you hungry?" Haruhi placed the bookmark in her book and shut it, pulling the glasses from her face. "I can make something for you."

"It's fine," Kyouya murmured as he drew her into his arms.

He sensed a smile on Haruhi's face and returned it easily with his own. He had always despised the very thought of marriage, in emotions. It always irritated him to no limit when their past designators fawned over love because he couldn't understand what made it so special. He was cold and icy and just a bit lonely. That was until he had met Haruhi and experienced warmth and giving—but even then, he avoided her. He could not drag her into a world that was not her own, nor could he make her his; it would ruin the balance of the Host Club. But after he saw her again…that was all he wished to do and she allowed him to take her from her commoner world into a tainted world that revolved around money and power.

Most women would lose themselves in materialistic desires but not Haruhi—never Haruhi. She remained untainted with her sweet smile and lulling voice. Her words were gentle, her personality was stubborn, and she simply _didn't care_. And that was what he loved about her.

"Did you know, Haruhi?" He spoke as they headed over to the bed. "Tamaki came by my office today."

"And?" Haruhi prompted him as he sat down on the silk bed, holding her hands in his own.

"He was an idiot," Kyouya stated flatly.

Haruhi laughed as she stood between his knees, the sunset turning the sky fiery red behind her.

"You've been working too hard," She said quietly.

Kyouya smiled at her, "And working too hard isn't good for me, is that right?"

She responded with only a sweet smile.

This was something he would never understand. Why did she have such a big impact on his life? Why hadn't he noticed before?

_Ootori Kyouya, you were an idiot before._

--

**Author's Note:** It's been a while, everyone. I'm so sorry it's taking me such a long time to release the next chapters. I've been so busy lately that I haven't been sleeping at night, no time to rest/relax, so I haven't really had the time to actually write any new chapters. In fact, it's like 4:00 A.M. right now and I just finished writing, so…less sleep for me again. And, wow, did this chapter suck.

I have determined the length of Touch of Serenity though and it's going to be four chapters long. (Knowing me, I might subconsciously lengthen it.) I do hope that you all realize that Touch of Serenity is a compilation of future events after Kimi no Koe—**therefore, there is no plot and is actually a waste of time to read**. -sweatdrop- Either way, I hope you all enjoy it.

- "Ootori-san" The suffix -san is used for those who are not close to you and is unisex.  
- "Ootori-sama" The suffix -sama is used as either "master" or "king" by servants, or those of lower lineage/positions in society  
- "Haruhi-sama" is used to distinguish between Kyouya and Haruhi (since they're both technically 'Ootori'.)

Feedback is really appreciated. Constructive criticism is also appreciated. Mean flames are retaliated with my evil dust kitties and their water furballs...so don't try them. You'll regret it. Really.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing:** KyouyaxHaruhi  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Written for:** tono because she is sick and wanted this part of Kyouya and Haruhi's marriage.  
**Dedicated to:** Tono and Katkin's Diet because they're both wonderful people!  
**Warning:** Beware of OOCness and just general suckage. And again, not BETA'd...sorry for little mistakes here and there.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran or any of its characters. They belong only to the great Bisco Hatori-sama (and BONES)...if I owned Ouran (which I never will) I wouldn't have to slave all day and night doing homework.

**Touch of Serenity**  
_(Sequel to Kimi no Koe)_  
By, Yue Guang Kuroneko

--

**Chapter Three:**

He paced the length of the hallway once before settling against the wall across from the large doors. He was just as nervous as everyone else around him: Tamaki was pacing the hallway in long, hurried strides as Akiko sat on a nearby chair, watching her husband blankly; Hikaru was sitting in another seat, fists clenched so tightly that they had turned white and were now on their way to turning black, with Kaoru's hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly; Hunny's eyes were filled with anxious tears and the air around the loli-shota's protector was filled with tension.

They had been like this for over three hours. The pressure in the air rose as every second passed by, prolonging their wait.

"Kyouya-kun!"—Kyouya glanced up at the voice blankly and found his sister running towards them, her face in a slight panic—"How is she?"

"Onee-san," Kyouya murmured, returning his eyes to the locked doors that separated him and his wife.

The silence (save for Tamaki's mumblings and resounding footsteps as he paced) was overbearing and soon, he could hear nothing but the clock ticking…slowly—slowly—ticking.

During her pregnancy, Haruhi was beautiful. Her smile was radiant and the entire mansion could tell just how thrilled she was to be pregnant with their baby. Despite their arguing at times, she continued to do some cleaning around the mansion and still smiled as she did so—which ended up with him allowing her to do what she wished for a short period of time before they repeated the process over again.

He stared at the floor, attempting to calm the nerves that he never thought he had. Everything his father taught him about business, facades, images were gone and all that was left was a tangle of pounding heartbeats and raw, frenzied nerves.

"Ootori-sama,"—His head snapped up but was disappointed to find one of his servants holding up the phone—"The Master is on the phone."

"Thank you," He said as he reached for the phone. "How are you, father?"

"I was informed that your wife is in labor?" came his father's voice, sounding only slightly curious.

"Yes, father," He answered, gripping the phone a notch tighter as his eyes strayed towards those doors.

"Ootori-sama?"

The door opened slowly, revealing a smiling doctor.

The phone slipped through his fingers and he wasn't quite sure how he got into the room or what the doctor said as she pushed everyone else back into the hallway, but all he knew was that he was inside the room and that Haruhi was smiling beautifully at him.

"Kyouya," Haruhi said as she cradled a small bundle in her arms lovingly.

He stood there, not quite sure what to say or do. He couldn't think or move and an alien feeling welled up in his throat.

There she was, sitting among an abundance of soft pillows and smiling gently at the being that they will raise and love. She couldn't have been more beautiful than she was now with her sweat-damp hair sticking to her forehead and his large T-shirt slipping lightly off her shoulders.

Their eyes met and she smiled at him once more.

She reached her hand out to him, "Come meet your son, Kyouya."

His feet moved on their own, his arms lifting robotically, and all of a sudden, he was staring into a beautiful pair of ink-colored eyes.

The little boy gave a lazy yawn and settled asleep again in his soft pale blue blanket.

"What do you want to name him, Kyouya?"

He glanced up from his son's peaceful sleeping face to gaze at Haruhi before returning his eyes back at the baby.

"Takumi," He murmured as he brushed his lips against Haruhi's forehead.

"Takumi," Haruhi repeated as he placed Takumi back into her arms and slipped a hand into hers. She smiled sleepily. "Ootori Takumi."

Kyouya watched as her breathing slowed, her eyes shut lightly as her head dropped lightly onto his arm, cradling Takumi to her chest with one arm. He gently placed her back down into the pillows and set Takumi by her side. He sat down at the nearby chair, continuing to hold her hand.

This was his family, he realized as he watched as his wife and baby slept, unaware of his eyes. He smiled lightly. His beautiful family.

--

"How cute!"

"Aww! Look! He yawned!"

"Do you think Taku-chan would want to eat cake with me, Takashi?"

"…"

"He definitely takes after Kyouya-senpai."

"Let's hope his personality doesn't take after Kyouya-senpai."

"Shush, Hikaru! He might have the entire mansion bugged!"

"He won't hear anything!"

"I heard that,"

Haruhi gave a short laugh as she watched the twins shrink away from Kyouya, who shot them a rather suspicious smirk as he loosened his tie.

"Welcome home," She stood and greeted him.

"I'm home," He smiled, kissing her lightly. "Why are they still here?"

"I tried to get rid of them," Haruhi sighed. "Because after a while, Takumi was getting tired, but they wanted to watch him while he napped."

"All right," He set his suitcase down on the table. "It's about time you all left."

She shook her head fondly as Kyouya rounded up their friends, stating that it was about time they went home and either cared for their own children or created their own.

"So how can Kaoru and I pull that off, Kyouya-senpai?" Hikaru asked, pulling Kaoru's body closely to his own as his twin's face turned bright red.

"That would be your problem, Hikaru," Kyouya said as he gestured for the doormen to open the door for their departing guests. "I want nothing to do with how you two reproduce."

"It's a shame," Hikaru waved good-bye to her. "It would be quite interesting."

"Good-bye, Haruhi!" Everyone followed Hikaru's suit and she managed to wave good-bye before the doormen closed the doors.

"Haruhi-sama?"

She turned to find the head chef stick his head out of the kitchen doors.

"Yes?"

"Perhaps you are hungry?"

"No," Haruhi smiled. "I think I will retire for today. Thank you, Ran-san."

"You haven't eaten?" Kyouya inquired, worry swirling in night-colored eyes. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm just feeling tired," Haruhi said as she stretched, walking over to the crib once more. "They were over all day."

She let out a quiet yelp as she felt herself being lifted abruptly.

"Stop struggling," Kyouya commanded softly into her ear. "Mariko—can you please care for Takumi for today?"

"Hai, Ootori-sama," Mariko bowed politely before he turned and headed up for their bedroom.

"I can walk by myself, Kyouya," Haruhi stated as he walked up the stairs.

Kyouya didn't answer, but instead tightened his hold on her, clearly stating that he couldn't care less whether she could walk on her own or not. He was going to carry her and that was final.

Haruhi gave a sigh and finally settled comfortably in her husband's arms, feeling sleep tug at her eyelids at his warmth. It was comfortable in his arms—it was very easy for her to relax in his presence. He always had this affect on her and sometimes, it frustrated her to no end because she could not concentrate on her cases when he was near.

She heard a click of the door and opened her eyes only slightly to find that they were in the master bedroom. Kyouya pulled the neatly made covers aside and placed Haruhi on the downy bed. His warmth disappeared for a moment before reappearing once more next to her. She reached for his hand and smiled as he pulled her into his arms once more.

"Good night," She murmured into his chest.

"Good night," He whispered into her hair.

_Just this once,_ she thought to herself as she allowed sleep to overtake her. This will be the only time she'll abide to Kyouya's request. Just this once.

--

**Author's Note:** Thank goodness. Another chapter. And, like I said in so many author's notes before…I am as busy as heck and have almost absolutely no time to write fanfiction. In fact, I should be doing my retarded English homework right now (it's 2 AM) but…let's just say it's writing itself –sweatdrop-

I hope you enjoyed this chapter—and will patiently await chapter 4 (in which I started before I wrote chapter 3 because I'm an idiot deprived of sleep.) Hopefully, I can finish it soon and post it. If I can't, I apologize deeply for the extended wait.

- "loli-shota" – "loli" is the abbreviation of "Lolita" which is a style similar to those of Victorian porcelain dolls. "shota" are those who designates a complex for young boys (0-17 years old.) In Ouran, it is used as someone who is extremely cute and looks younger than their age. - "Kyouya-kun" The suffix -kun is used for (in most cases) males.  
- "Onee-san" means "sister"  
- "Ootori-sama" The suffix -sama is used as either "master" or "king" by servants, or those of lower lineage/positions in society. The servants of the house now call Kyouya by "-sama" and his father by "The Master."  
- "Taku-chan" The suffix -chan is used for those either younger than you, or someone you are affectionately close to. This name is referred to Takumi.  
- "Kyouya-senpai" The suffix -senpai is used for those higher than you. For example, an 8th grader would call an 11th grader "-senpai"  
- "Ran-san" The suffix -san is used for those who are not close to you and is unisex. Ran is also the head chef of the Ootori residence.  
- "Mariko" is the maid that Haruhi constantly argued with in chapter two.  
- "Hai, Ootori-sama" translates to "Yes, Master Ootori."

Feedback is really appreciated. Constructive criticism is also appreciated. Mean flames are retaliated with my evil dust kitties and their water furballs...so don't try them. You'll regret it. Really.

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing:** KyouyaxHaruhi  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Written for:** my friends and my fans. Thank you for supporting me.  
**Dedicated to:** Katkin's Diet. MERRY CHRISTMAS!! -muah-  
**Warning:** Beware of OOCness and just general suckage. And again, not BETA'd...sorry for little mistakes here and there.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran or any of its characters. They belong only to the great Bisco Hatori-sama (and BONES)...I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Just a teeny bit. Okay, a long bit, but still! I'M JUST BORROWING THEM! I SWEAR!

**Touch of Serenity**  
_(Sequel to Kimi no Koe)_  
By, Yue Guang Kuroneko

--

**Chapter Four:**

"Haruhi-chan!"

Haruhi turned to find her sister-in-law, Shido Fuyumi, waving at her excitedly, standing next to her husband and a rather grown-up boy of six years old. She waved back with a smile on her face as she recognized the little boy's light hair and pouting lips.

"Onee-san," Haruhi greeted her as they caught up to her. "Shido-san, and hello Shin-chan!"

"Okaa-san," The source of the little voice next to her tugged on her hand lightly as Fuyumi's husband greeted her warmly.

"Yes, Takumi?" Haruhi knelt down to ruffle her son's dark brown hair.

"Who are they?"

The little boy of four, with deep eyes and a sweet smile, glanced up at her through long eyelashes. He resembled his father—dark eyes, dark hair, intelligent, and cunning, with a mischievous streak coinciding with an innocent side. The only thing of hers that he acquired was probably her indifference and stubbornness…and perhaps the chubby face she had when she was a child.

"They're your aunt, uncle, and cousin," Haruhi said, pushing him in their direction. "Say hello."

"Hello," Takumi bowed quickly, a nervous blush spreading across his round face before he darted behind her, burying his red face into her leg.

"How cute!" Fuyumi gave him her gentle smile. "Hello, Takumi-chan."

Haruhi watched as Takumi peeked out from behind her to gaze at his aunt before turning red once more and finding safety in her leg.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi gave a small laugh, patting Takumi on the head gently.

"Don't worry about it," Fuyumi waved a hand as if to shoo away her apology. "Takumi's at a rough age—although he was very playful a few months ago."

"Takumi," Haruhi heard the deep, and rather dark, voice of her husband.

"Otou-san!" Takumi squealed happily, forgetting about the strangers and bounding up to his suit-clad father with a sunny smile. "Look what I got!"

Their eyes met as he scooped Takumi up into his arms, taking the offered flowers from his son before he leaned down to place a kiss at her forehead. He joined them, greeting his sister and brother-in-law rather warmly and patting Shin on the head with the slightest of smirks. Haruhi realized that he continued to change as she watched him, from a cold man to someone who could smile easily when he wished to—well, that was to say, when it came to his family anyway.

She lingered behind them as they chatted (or rather, Fuyumi chatted as Kyouya and Shido-san listened) and observed as Takumi laughed gleefully in his father's arms with Shin looking positively envious as he tugged at his father's pant leg earnestly.

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun shone brightly behind a few puffy white clouds, casting its divine light down on them as if to ask for forgiveness for being absent the day before due to a thunderstorm. The air was warm with a small teasing breeze that was barely existent and carried the scent of freshly cut flowers.

"HARUHI!"

Haruhi turned at the sound of the familiar voice and smiled as Nekozawa Renge waved at her from the gate, breaking into a rather awkward run with Nekozawa Umehito lingering behind, wearing that ridiculous dark cloak again.

"Renge-san," Haruhi waved as Renge neared her, that usual excited look on her face. "How are you?"

"I'm absolutely wonderful!" Renge exclaimed, her cheeks pink with exhilaration. "Umehito just bought me one of the limited costumes for—,"

Haruhi nodded politely as Renge continued to ramble about her pure "otaku" fetishes as they waited for Umehito to join them. He staggered slowly along, looking as if he was about to faint in the bright sunlight.

"Are you all right, Nekozawa-senpai?" She asked when he reached them, panting heavily.

"Don't worry about me," He gave a weak laugh underneath his hood. "I'm fine under the sunlight as long as I have my cloak on—but chasing after Renge the entire way takes quite a toll on one's body."

"How can you say that, Umehito?!" Renge looked truly offended. "How rude!"

Umehito gave her a grin before he began to apologize to Renge, even offering to leave Bereznoff back in the limo, all the while having the puppet give the fangirl watering kitty eyes (Haruhi could have sworn that the puppet winked at her.)

As they turned to catch up with the rest of them at the mansion's large patio, Haruhi took a breath of the fresh air, closing her eyes to feel the small breeze brush against her skin. It was rare for her to be out in the fresh air with nothing on her mind. It was refreshing.

"Haruhi-san!"

"HARUHI!"

She laughed as Akiko and Tamaki ran down the white steps of their patio only to greet her with large smiles and warm hugs.

"Welcome home, Haruhi-san!" Akiko exclaimed. "You were gone for such a long time that Tamaki couldn't stop checking up on you."

"Yes," Kyouya spoke up, setting Takumi on one of the lounge chairs. "We received his phone calls."

"AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO CALL ME BACK!?" Tamaki wailed at the former Shadow King.

"We were on our family vacation, Tamaki," Kyouya let out a sigh. "You can't possibly expect us to return those calls."

"But—," Tamaki wailed once more. "I missed my daughter!"

"Are you still not over that, tono?"

"Hikaru-san! Kaoru-san!" Akiko greeted them warmly.

"Hello Akiko-san—this makes it the…what? Fourth baby?" Kaoru smiled at the pregnant Akiko before turning towards her warmly.

"You were busy, eh, tono?" Hikaru smirked widely.

"HOW DARE YOU BE SO OBSCENE IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!" Tamaki turned a brilliant shade of magenta as he flailed his arms about.

"Oh, look," Hikaru smirked mischievously. "Tono's blushing."

Haruhi shook her head as Tamaki attempted to protect his personal matters in bed, only making it worse for himself and his wife.

"Okaa-san!"

Haruhi turned towards Takumi's voice and smiled as he lifted his arms up at her. She walked up to the lounge chair that he was perched on and lifted him up with a slight 'oomph.'

He was growing quickly and beautifully. Haruhi was careful not to allow the upper society to dictate his life so that he could openly speak his mind and act upon his own wishes. Kyouya was the one who cultured him, teaching him social etiquette lessons required to survive in their high society.

"How was the office?" Haruhi asked Kyouya as she seated herself on the lounge chair, Takumi happily bouncing in her lap. "Sit still, please, Takumi."

"Everything is in order," He answered, resting a hand on Takumi's head. "The company is doing well."

Haruhi beamed up at him as they watched their friends fondly. Kyouya still hasn't changed when it came to socializing with the others. He was polite when required but never felt the need to mingle or speak. Even at the dinner parties that they were invited to, he stayed close to her side and spoke only when spoken to. They usually stood alone, his hand gently caressing hers in the shadows as they watched the other families smile falsely at each other, in attempt to keep up family appearances and names.

She was quite sure that, if he was still the Shadow King that she once knew, he would also be wearing one of those obviously fake smiles, forcing himself to seem sociable and agreeable. It would have broken her heart if she saw him forcing himself to do something he did not wish to do.

"Don't you have photographs?"

Haruhi gazed up at Renge's excited face and smiled.

"A few," Haruhi admitted. "But Kyouya and I didn't think photographs were very necessary…"

"YOU DIDN'T TAKE PICTURES?!" came Tamaki's horrified screech.

"No," Haruhi shook her head as she brushed Takumi's bangs away from his face. He wiggled out of her grasp and she allowed him to run off after a butterfly. "The only photographs we took were at the airport before we returned home."

"We want to see!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in chorus.

She glanced at Kyouya who only gave her a do-whatever-you-wish glance before heading off in Takumi's direction.

"I suppose you can all look at it," Haruhi said as she pulled out a small package from her bag that resembled her lawyer briefcase. "Takumi and I received it in the mail before we came."

As the group cluttered around her, grabbing the envelope excitedly, she caught Renge's eye. Renge only offered her a bright smile as the men around her argued for the pictures, demanding to see them first.

When Haruhi and Kyouya had first announced their engagement, Renge was the first to burst through Kyouya's office the very next day. She was fangirling, completely unaware that Haruhi was sitting in front of Kyouya's desk, wearing a sundress (thanks to the twins) and discussing her wedding dress.

"_OHOHOHO! Forbidden love between two beautiful men of the Host Club! The cool type and the natural type! My doujinshi will sell for billions! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL MAT—,"_

Haruhi stifled a small laugh at the memory of the look on Renge's face when her eyes landed on a very feminine Haruhi. Renge's jaw dropped as she stared at her being surrounded by wedding magazines with a frustrated look on her face.

"_Haruhi-san…you're a girl!?"_

"_Yes,"_ Haruhi had answered.

"_NOOOOOOOO!"_ Renge looked completely devastated as the previously mentioned doujinshi dropped from her hands. _"THIS CAN'T BE!!! MY DOUJINSHI!!!"_

Haruhi choked back a laugh, remembering Kyouya's expression as he stood from his desk, pushing Renge out of his office and slamming the door behind him. They had returned to discussing their wedding, ignoring the anguished pounding on the door.

"How cute!" Akiko's voice snapped her out of her reverie and she gazed at the group in front of her. "Who took these pictures for you, Haruhi-san?"

"I think Mariko-san took those," Haruhi said, glancing down at the picture that the group was looking at.

"Mariko-san?" Nekozawa said thoughtfully. "Your head maid?"

"She went with you on the trip!?" Kaoru asked, looking shocked.

"Yes," Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"…no." Hikaru said, looking off to the side guiltily.

"But didn't you and Kyouya-kun need _private_ time together?" Fuyumi asked her as she picked up one of the pictures lying on the floor.

"Private time?" Haruhi repeated quizzically.

The group let out a sigh and shook their heads, returning their attention onto the rather large stack of photographs they discovered in her bag.

Haruhi shrugged and leaned into the comfortable lawn chair and gazed out at the garden in front of them. She had never felt so content in her life before she met the Host Club. In fact, now that she thought back on it, she was very glad to have knocked over that vase (and it was a good thing she did—it was a horribly ugly vase.) She was repulsed at the idea at first—the Host Club took up quite a large amount of time from her studies and caused chaos in her life that was unnecessary.

"OTOU-SAN!"" She heard a familiar shriek of laughter.

She smiled as she found Kyouya swinging Takumi up in the air, laughter bubbling in their song's throat. Kyouya's low, soft laugh mixed with Takumi's and Haruhi let out a happy sigh.

Ootori Haruhi was content with her life. She reached her dream and she stood alongside the two people she loved the most and they were surrounded by their dearest friends. There was no doubt in her life and she never felt so grateful of the Host Club in her life. She was a wife and a mother; she couldn't be happier.

_Can you see me, okaa-san?_ She thought as she gazed up at the blue sky above her.

A light breeze passed over her face and she felt her muscles relax. Even despite the noise that encircled her, she drifted asleep, surrounded by warmth, happiness, and love.

--

**Author's Note:** omg…it's been such a long time since I've updated—I apologize!!! College applications, last minute school projects, KEY Club, stitching Christmas presents… -proceeds to rip hair out- But! It is now winter break, so I have a nice two weeks to work on chapter five—the last chapter of this series. I will be gone for a little over a week, so I won't be able to post chapter five until I return, but I'll definitely try to finish it during my vacation in Boston. YAY!

For those of you who were expecting drama or a day-by-day story out of this one, I am sorry to say that you have found the wrong fanfic to read. -laugh- There's a reason this fic is titled Touch of Serenity and because I'm a little sick of all the drama people like to read/write, I decided to write a little something relatively different from everyone else. Also, this isn't day-by-day because I really didn't plan for this to be five chapters long. Sorry!

_ Happy Holidays, everyone! _

- "Haruhi-chan" The suffix -chan is used for those either younger than you, or someone you are affectionately close to.  
- "Onee-san" means "sister"  
- "Shido-san" The suffix -san is used for those who are not close to you and is unisex. (Refers to Fuyumi's husband.)  
- "Okaa-san" means "mother"  
- "Otou-san" means "father"  
- "otaku" means "fangirl" (which is what most of us are -laughs-)  
- "Nekozawa-senpai" The suffix -senpai is used for those higher than you. For example, an 8th grader would call an 11th grader "-senpai"  
- "Tono" is translated roughly into "lord" or "milord" and that's what the twins call Tamaki  
- "doujinshi" are like fanfics except in manga form. So what I'm writing now is a fanfic—if I were to draw this out, it'd be doujinshi.

Feedback is really appreciated. Constructive criticism is also appreciated. Mean flames are retaliated with my evil dust kitties and their water furballs...so don't try them. You'll regret it. Really.

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing:** KyouyaxHaruhi  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Written for:** the heck of it. I had this chapter planned out for a while—I really want to write it!  
**Dedicated to:** my fans. Thank you so much for staying by me and reading this crappy piece of work! I love you all very much! Also, I'd like to specially thank Katkin's Diet and Nyanto for always reading my stories. Thank you! I feel very loved.   
**Warning:** Beware of OOCness and just general suckage. And again, not BETA'd...sorry for little mistakes here and there.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran or any of its characters. They belong only to the great Bisco Hatori-sama (and BONES)...I'm only pretending I own it because I live a pathetic existence. xD

**Touch of Serenity**  
_(Sequel to Kimi no Koe)_  
By, Yue Guang Kuroneko

--

**Chapter Five:**

It was gray outside. Dark coal-colored clouds weighted with rain covered the once bright and blue sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance but there was nothing else. The wind was sharp and stinging as it passed, ruffling his hair and his clothes, but he felt nothing. He couldn't feel the warmth of his son's hand as the not-yet-grown fingers tightened around his own. This was the first time he could truthfully say that he was numb and could feel absolutely nothing, nothing but despair and sorrow.

She wouldn't be happy with him right now, seeing him in his utmost suffering. She would have wanted him to be as happy as he could be, raising Takumi on his own with a true smile as she would have done should he have disappeared. But he couldn't possibly.

Since when had he come to depend on her so much? If he was still the Ootori Kyouya that denied everyone else's existence, he wouldn't be suffering right now, would he? Wouldn't he be blissfully living a solitude life of the typical bachelor? He would be sitting with a cup of tea right now, watching as the rain slowly dripped from the dark sky, seated at a winged chair in front of a large fireplace, oblivious to this pained feeling that was squeezing the breath out of his lungs. But he felt ashamed for thinking this way—for thinking about a life he would have had if he hadn't married Fujioka Haruhi.

She was _radiant_. He was stupid and blind in high school not to have noticed it before. But everything she did, she was graceful and beautiful about it. She was blunt, hard-headed, and stubborn, but even that made her perfect. Her flaws weren't flaws—they were characteristics that only enhanced her perfection. Her fear of thunderstorms only made him love her even more. She may not have been the type of 'perfection' that was defined in the dictionary, but she was perfect in his eyes.

She was a skilled lawyer, but also a loving wife and mother to himself and Takumi. She never placed her career before her family or her friends. And although her tongue held only sharp words whenever they were in an argument, he knew that she never meant them. Of course, there was no way he could possibly know whether she meant them or not, but whenever they argued, she would never break down in front of him. Haruhi was not the type to show her weakness to others and would bury herself in her work if she was upset. Their arguments never lasted for more than a few hours because one of them would always apologize and everything would return to the way it was.

He never slept alone and neither did Haruhi. They would always return to each other at the end of the day with tired smiles and soft words. But that wasn't possible now. He was going to return home to an empty mansion, with empty rooms, and an empty bed.

_Haruhi,_ He thought painfully to himself, clenching his free fist tightly.

"Otou-san," Takumi tugged at his hand.

"What is it, Takumi?" He asked thickly, through the lump in his throat. He turned his attention to the young boy by his side.

"Why is okaa-san in the ground?"

His eyes softened as he knelt to Takumi's level and pushed the boy's long bangs away from his face, taking note that Takumi should be getting a haircut soon.

"Because she's not with us anymore," He said quietly.

"Why?" Takumi's large eyes gazed up into his own. "Why isn't she with us anymore? Where is she?"

"Okaa-san is…in a better place," Kyouya brushed Takumi's soft cheeks with his cold and shaking knuckles. "With obaa-san,"

"But I've never seen obaa-san before," Takumi argued.

"Because obaa-san isn't with us anymore either," Kyouya explained, feeling his eyes water behind the protection of his glasses. "They're together up in the sky."

"But okaa-san and obaa-san will come back down from the sky, won't they? They're only on a long trip, aren't they?"

"No," Kyouya felt himself choke on a sob. "Their trip is a very, very long trip. They won't come back down anymore."

"But why?" Takumi asked earnestly, beginning to tear up. "I want okaa-san! I miss okaa-san!"

Takumi began to bawl endlessly, shamelessly. His cried echoed throughout the cemetery, resounding deeply in his heart. Kyouya could no longer speak as he pulled his son into his arms, attempting to offer words of comfort only to find that he could not. There were no words that could possibly comfort Takumi just as there were no such words that could possibly ease his aching.

"Should I take him, Ootori-sama?"

Kyouya shook his head at Mariko, still hugging Takumi tightly. Their head maid bowed her graying head politely and excused herself, holding a sodden tissue to her face before walking off to the side to cry. The rest of the servants had already returned to the mansion, unable to hide their sorrow from the eyes of the public. And his brothers had only managed to find time to attend the first part of her funeral before they were called away to business. The only ones left after the funeral was Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Hunny, and Mori. Fuyumi had left earlier with her husband and son, unable to say good-bye and Akiko was back at the Suou limo, possibly sobbing into a lace handkerchief with her daughters.

"Kyouya," Tamaki's voice was soft. "I think it's about time you went home."

"Yes," Kaoru said quietly as he held Hikaru's hand tightly. "You've been out here for four hours."

He only shook his head, still cradling Takumi to his chest. He didn't want to say good-bye yet…he never wanted to say good-bye. That would mean Haruhi would never come back. And that would mean he would never be able to hold her again. Or that he would never be able to experience her warmth or see her smile.

Takumi's wails died down and he glanced down to find that his son had cried himself to sleep. He lifted Takumi in his arms and placed a kiss at his forehead.

Haruhi wouldn't have left them; he knew that she understood through the passing of her own mother that a child suffers without their mother. She fought all she could to stay alive so that she could return home with a bright smile and a warm, loving hug for Takumi and a sweet kiss for him. But it seemed that it just wasn't enough.

"_You have to take care of Takumi now, Kyouya,_" Haruhi had told him through her last moments. He had been crying and silently begging her to hang on just a little bit longer but she only shook her head sadly as tears began to descend down her pale cheeks.

"_I'm sorry, Kyouya._" Haruhi had whispered. "_I love you and Takumi so much…_"

He wasn't quite sure who it was, but a figure had gently taken Takumi from his arms and ushered everyone else away so that he was left alone standing in front of Haruhi's grave.

Wasn't it just yesterday that he and Haruhi had taken a walk outside at the nearby park? She had smiled at him so happily that it had made his heart flutter just as it had when they were courting. And hadn't it been only yesterday that she had slipped her hand into his own, placing a gentle kiss at his cheek?

"Haruhi," He murmured as he knelt in front of the cold grave in front of him. "Haruhi…"

He placed his hand upon her name, carved onto the marble gracefully, if not a bit awkwardly as if her name didn't belong on the cold slab of rock that had been half buried in the ground. Of course it didn't belong there—Haruhi didn't belong in the cold, damp ground. She deserved to be warm, vibrant, and full of life, of beautiful, fleeting life.

"Kyouya,"

He gazed up blankly at the monotone voice of his father, "Father."

Ootori Yoshio said nothing as he stood behind him. Kyouya returned his attention to his wife's grave and managed to hold back his arising tears.

"Kyouya," Yoshio repeated as a heavy hand was placed at Kyouya's shoulder.

At the weight of his father's hand, he crossed his hands in front of him and pressed his eyes against it firmly, allowing his tears to run freely. He swallowed the rising sobs in his throat the best he could, but he could not keep his tears at bay. This was the first, and probably the only, time that his father had acted somewhat fatherly and ironically, it was at his beloved's memorial service.

"You did your best, Kyouya," Yoshio spoke quietly. "There's nothing else you could have done."

"If only I had sent someone to go with her," Kyouya muttered. "If only I had gone with her…"

"You would have jumped in front of the truck and saved her?" Yoshio asked sarcastically, squeezing his shoulder tighter than before. "And then you'd get yourself killed and put her through the agony you're going through?"

Kyouya was silent—there was no possible way his father would understand. If he had been there, he would have possessed the power to do anything—anything—to save Haruhi's life. But no, instead he had to stay at the office just a little longer to finish up the work that could have been finished the next day while his wife was hit by a truck that had slid on a damn piece of ice.

"Think whatever it is that you wish," Yoshio spoke, lifting his hand from his shoulders. "But remember that Haruhi would not have wanted you to grieve over her death in such a pitiful manner. Your wife was an honorable woman, Kyouya; do not belittle her existence with your suffering."

His father's presence disappeared and his fingers idly traced over her name again, still unable to believe that such a beautiful woman would vanish so quickly, so tragically.

_You're too beautiful to die, Haruhi,_ Kyouya thought to himself as he stood stiffly, allowing his tears to continue to fall. _You didn't deserve to die._

"Otou-san! Otou-san!"

Kyouya turned to find Takumi wailing for him as his short stubby legs ran awkwardly in his direction. He mustered a small smile, despite his tears, and scooped the boy up in his arms when he reached him. He had to remain strong for the little boy that he and Haruhi had created together. He had to be a father that Takumi could rely on and trust when the time came. He was not going to grieve her death anymore because she wouldn't have wanted him to suffer.

"Takumi," He murmured, burying his tear-streaked face into Takumi's little shoulder, feeling the familiar warmth that was so similar to Haruhi's.

"Otou-san," Takumi clutched at his scarf. "I miss okaa-san."

"I do too," Kyouya whispered into Takumi's dark brown locks of hair. "I do too, Takumi."

"Will we see okaa-san again?" Takumi whimpered as Kyouya pulled away slightly to meet his son's puffy eyes.

"Yes," Kyouya gave Takumi a weak smile as he ruffled the little boy's hair. "One day."

"Do you think okaa-san's waiting for us?" Takumi asked, his little sobs subsiding as he gazed up at him hopefully.

"Yes," Kyouya answered truthfully, breathing easier as the aching began to ease itself, as if by some sort of magic spell. "I think she's watching over us right now. Why don't you tell her good-bye for now?"

"Will she hear me?"

"Of course," Kyouya answered.

"OKAA-SAN!" Takumi's yell echoed throughout the empty cemetery. "I MISS YOU, OKAA-SAN! I'LL COME VISIT YOU SOME DAY! SO WAIT FOR ME, OKAA-SAN!!!"

"Good boy," Kyouya placed a chaste kiss on Takumi's chubby cheek. "Let's go home, Takumi."

"Okay," Takumi wiggled out of his arms and when his small feet touch the ground, he grinned up at his father with a wet smile and clutched his hand tightly.

"Haruhi," Kyouya gazed up at the sky, where the dark clouds had began to thin out. "Did you hear him? We'll join you one day—so wait for us. We'll definitely join you one day."

"Hurry up, otou-san!" Takumi pulled at his hand urgently. "Everyone is waiting!"

Kyouya felt a small breeze pass by and he gave one last gaze at the sky. They were going to be reunited—and when they did, Haruhi would cry tears of joy as their eyes met and she would offer him a bright smile. And then she would drag him over to where her mother would be sitting and they would watch over everyone patiently and lovingly from the bright skies.

But for now, he'll have to wait for his time to come patiently. He will raise Takumi just as Haruhi would have done if she was still alive and when it was time for him to go, he would hand the company over to a well-raised Takumi. When his last breath left his lips, he would see Haruhi extending a hand out to him and he would take it, a gentle smile reserved only for her would adorn his own face and together, they would become a touch of serenity.

_**OWARI**_

**Author's Note:** This is the end of Touch of Serenity and the end of the Kimi no Koe series. I will not write a follow-up story after this one—as much as I would want to, it would drive me absolutely insane. This chapter made me cry while I was writing it, so if you cried when you read this, please message me and tell me so…so that I don't feel like a total idiot for crying and typing at the same time. -laugh- And yay! I MANAGED TO FINISH AND POST THIS BEFORE I LEFT FOR BOSTON!

I sincerely hope that you all enjoyed Touch of Serenity (as well as Kimi no Koe despite any horrible flaws) and will read any further works that I may, or may not, publish. Thank you to those of you who has been supporting me and offering me advice on ways to improve my writing! Thank you all once again and happy holidays!

- "Otou-san" means "father"  
- "Okaa-san" means "mother"  
- "Obaa-san" means "grandmother"  
- "Ootori-sama" The suffix -sama is used as either "master" or "king" by servants, or those of lower lineage/positions in society

Feedback is really appreciated. Constructive criticism is also appreciated. Mean flames are retaliated with my evil dust kitties and their water furballs...so don't try them. You'll regret it. Really.

Thank you for reading! And good-bye for now!


End file.
